Phobias
by Prymoor Echo
Summary: There's this fear, and there's this wolf. A wolf that has powers of death, and uses it against anyone who humiliates him. He finds out their phobias... And makes them face them. Some may call him a monster... but I know him as Humphrey.
1. Chapter 1

Phobias

by Prymoor Echo

Chapter 1 : Humiliation

 **A/N: Just an idea I had, and I'd like to know if you guys would like me to continue.** **Also, this isn't supposed to be realistic so I don't want any reviews or messages saying, 'how did this happen,' or 'wolves can't do that.' I wasn't truely going for realism**

After everything Humphrey had been through, he didn't go to their level. He kept calm, and sometimes he was on the edge of breaking. After losing his parents from caribou stampedes, losing his friends because he 'wasn't fun anymore', and he lost the love of his life to Garth, his enemy. There was absolutely no way Humphrey could get the tough, and mean alpha to feel sorry for everything Humphrey was put through. It was useless to try for Humphrey.

With no feeling but anger, Humphrey needed revenge. Everyone, literally... everyone from the Western and Eastern packs, had bullied him at some point in his life. Pup, adolescent, adult... it would keep going until he did something about it. Humphrey never did end up getting his solution to this life long problom. Humphrey just stayed calm, looking down at the ground, with no expression.

It wasn't until The Great Wolf Games began. Salty invited Humphrey to watch the games with Shakey and Mooch. "Oh hey, Humphrey." Mooch said as happily as he could. "Hey." Humphrey replied in a monotone voice. Mooch's smile disappeared and he immeadiatley re focused on The Great Wolf Games again. The 200 meter dash was just about to be wrapped up with Garth winning first. Garth was crowded bpeople praising him and liking him for who he is. Which is being strongest to the guys, and the most handsome to the girls.

Garth finally ot his attention off the crowd and fixed his eyes on Humphrey sitting a few feet away, looking down at the ground like he always does. "Well, look who decided to come see me win." Garth said pushing his way through the crowd towards Humphrey. Shakey, Mooch and Salty backed away knowing that Garth was targeting Humphrey. "Not like you could stand a chance against any Alpha, I should just make you a servant or something." Garth said. Even though it wasn't as really good insult or just any good an saying, Humphrey finally couldn't take it anymore. He definetly wasn't going to let Garth walk all over him this time.

"Yeah right. I should teach you a lesson." Humphrey replied. Garth was surprised to see Humphrey finally defend himself a little. "Alright then try me." Garth challenged. Humphrey stood there with no expression without any movement. "Well since you want to teach me a lesson that isn't going to happen, I'm instead going to teach you one." Garth replied. The crowd mostly filled with followers of Garth's cheered Garth on, laughing. The others like Kate, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Winston, Eve and a few others did absolutely nothing to help Humphrey escape the 'wrath' of Garth.

Although nobody has seen Humphrey's wrath. Garth swung his paw with his claws about to cut Humphrey's eye... but Garth was too slow. Humphrey caught Garth's paw with the grip of a... well let's say a stone statues hand wrapped around Garths wrist. Garth couldn't escape to save his life. "Uh, could you let go of my paw?" Garth nervously implied. Humphrey looked up in anger. "And what if I don't?" Humphrey asked. The valley was silent utterly shocked by what happened. "About that lesson I said I was going to teach you." Humphrey's whole body was suddenly emitting black smoke and soon Humphrey was hovering a few inches off the ground. Humphrey let out a scream like a banshees, as high pitched and as ear deafening.

All the wolves were backing away from Humphrey and now scared of the new Humphrey. "So since you get to humiliate me in front of every wolf in Jasper... well almost all of them, I think I'll do the same to you." Humphrey said with an echoing deep voice. "But see I'm not violent like you, so maybe if I make you everyone else here who has humiliated me, face your biggest and darkest fear, I'll be better." Humphrey chuckled creepily. Humphrey let Garth go and surrounded him in black smoke. "Let's see what's your biggest fear... oh of course..." Humphrey asked. "Phasmophobia, the fear of ghosts." Humphrey said.

 **So again is just an idea I had and I don't know if you guys would like more, but if you do, it might only be 2-4 more chapters. Also I know that this is short but I will definetly make future chapters longer. Anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


	2. Chapter 2:Fear-Phasmiphobia

Phobias

By Prymoor Echo

Chapter 2: Fear

 **A/N: Just before this starts** **I want to know if you guys would like me to be a horror Alpha and Omega writer or not since I have some more ideas.**

"You know I'm going to admit, I thought you were scared of something else, but Phasmophobia is fun." Humphrey acknowledged. "Yeah, like you can scare me. Even if it is my fear." Garth said. "Oh trust me... I can." Humphrey replied disappearing with everyone else surrounding Garth. Garth dropped to the ground only being able to see one foot in front of him. The dark engulfed Garth. Humphrey his magic of death easily made Garth scared, even though he didn't show any sign that he was scared.

There was an echo in the distance chanting in an unknown language. Garth began backing up to the side of the valley knowing that somethings going to pop up. The echoing became louder and louder within every minute. The volume kept rising until Garth was tired of hearing the same chant over and over and let out a wicked yell. Immeadiatley the echoes stopped, and there was no sound emitting from anything in the world. Garth soon noticed something moving in front of him. To all that has happened in the past few minutes, Humphrey was laughing so much in the inside.

A large, see through, pitch black hand reached through the darkness. Garth screamed trying to climb the side of the cliff making scratches on the wall. The hand continued to reach out until it touched Garth's shoulder. Garth let out more deafening screams. The ghost halted and moved forward to show it's translucent purple clothes and the tip of it's purple hood. Again the phantom stood still as creepy as it possibly ghost growled and opened it's eyes which were glowing blood red. Garth tried tostay away from it as long as possible, but it instead flew at him at what seemed like the speed of sound.

That jump scare made Garth sprint away hoping that he wouldn't run straight into anything. Garth at that point was using serpentine to get away from his nightmare. Garth stopped his howling and constant dashing to see if anything was chasing him. He couldn't hear anything at all though. There were a few echoes of the chanting here and there very few seconds. It wasn't panned to the left and it wasn't panned to the right, so it was impossible for Garth to know where the ghost was. Looking in every direction, Garth was confused and scared for one of the first times in his life.

The silence was to much for Garth. It's been 5 minutes of nothing but Garth knowing that he's being watched by the ghost. Garth chose to step out beyond into the darkness and venture. It wasn't until more than a thousand ghosts began to soar right into front of Garth, with another ghost that was two hundred times bigger than Garth. The ghost swung his hand high and pushed it down meaning to squah Garth, but was Garth looked up he saw everyone staring at him with concern.

A few minutes earlier, all the wolves saw Humphrey cast some sort of trance on Garth, his eyes completely black and lifeless. Everything Garth went through he did in the valley too, the constant screaming, running, scratching the walls, and collapsing down to the ground several times. Although the good part was that Humphrey, actually was the ghost watching Garth's every move, and hovering over everyone's head.

With everyone staring at Garth down at the ground shaking, Humphrey moved on. "So... who's next?" Humphrey bellowed. "How about you Winston. All the times you thought you were smarter, all times you didn't stop Garth, and making Kate marry that sorry excuse of an Alpha." Humphrey explained. Winston started to step backwards slowly, planning on running away, which was useless. "Let's see..." Humphrey said. "Hemophobia." Humphrey implied. Everyone gave confused looks to Winston. "It's probably only for our species right?" Humphrey asked. Everyone was still confused. "Your scared of blood." Humphrey said. Winston gasped. "Let the wolf murder house begin!" Humphrey howled.

(Again, I'd like to know if you guys want me to do horror stories since I have a few more ideas.)

 **Hope you relished this edition of Phobias I indited for your faces! Also if you'd like to ask questions about any stories or just want to be updated on stories** **you can follow me on twitter or like my facebook page.** **Thanks!**

 **-Prymoor Echo**


End file.
